explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sound of Thunder
' |image= |series= |production= |producer(s)= |story= |script= Bo Yeon Kim and Erika Lippoldt |director= Douglas Aarniokoski |imdbref=https://www.imdb.com/title/tt8288436 |guests=Javier Botet as the "Old Creature", Hannah Cheesman as Lt. Cmdr. Airiam, Emily Coutts as Lt. Keyla Detmer, Patrick Kwok-Choon as Lt. Gen Rhys, Oyin Oladejo as Lt. Joann Owosekun, Ronnie Rowe Jr. as Lt. R.A. Bryce, Hannah Spear as Siranna, Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer, Mark Pellington as Ba'ul (voiceover), Raven Dauda as Dr. Tracy Pollard, David Benjamin Tomlinson as Linus/Kelpien Villager #1 and Michael Ayres as Transporter officer |previous_production=Saints of Imperfection |next_production=Light and Shadows |episode=DSC S02E06 |airdate=21 February 2019 |previous_release=Saints of Imperfection |next_release=Light and Shadows |story_date(s)=1035.86 (2239/2257) |previous_story=Saints of Imperfection |next_story=Light and Shadows }} Summary While Tilly and Airiam are investigating the data obtained from the ancient sphere, Dr. Pollard examines her two patients that recently underwent transformations. She finds that Hugh Culber has been restored to a "pristine" condition, up to an old scar that is gone. Regarding Saru, she confirms that he has changed on the psychic side. She also discovers that some sort of teeth are growing after the loss of the threat ganglia. The Discovery receives a new signal related to the Red Angel, this time from Saru's homeworld Kaminar. When the ship arrives, the signal has vanished just as on the two previous occasions. Pike tries to contact the Ba'ul, the advanced race that dominates the planet, but receives no reply. He then sends Burnham to establish first contact with the Kelpiens and, at Saru's insistence, allows him to join her. The two beam down to Saru's old village where they encounter his sister Siranna, who is now the priest of the village. Siranna is happy to see her brother again after 18 years but she also reproaches him with not caring for her. Siranna says that she too saw a "fiery sign" in the sky. Suddenly the pylon built by the Ba'ul, the "Watchful Eye", is activated, frightening Siranna. Saru and Burnham ask to be beamed back immediately. The Discovery gets surrounded by Ba'ul ships that demand Saru's return. Otherwise they would destroy his village. Saru beams down to the surface to surrender himself. The Ba'ul also abduct Siranna to the unknown place where he is being held. On the Discovery, Tilly and Burnham analyze the data the sphere recorded about Kaminar. At one point, 2300 years ago, many Kelpiens entered the vahar'ai, and the Ba'ul were almost extinguished. They conclude that the evolved Kelpiens were the actual predators and the Ba'ul were their prey. A Ba'ul appears and tells Saru and Siranna that they have to die because they know the truth and pose a danger to the Ba'ul. But Saru breaks free and smashes the drones that attack him. He builds a communicator from the debris and contacts the Discovery. On Burnham's suggestion, Captain Pike decides to help the Kelpiens and trigger the vahar'ai in all of them, isolating the frequencies of the sphere transmission that were responsible for Saru's evolution. The Ba'ul expose a huge stronghold and transmit energy to the pylons in all Kelpien villages, enough to destroy them. Pike orders to arm photon torpedoes, but the ship couldn't possibly target all 4056 pylons at once. The Ba'ul energy network is then disabled by someone else. It is the Red Angel, who also appears to Saru and Siranna. The Discovery leaves Kaminar in the hope that the Ba'ul and the now evolved Kelpiens find a peaceful new balance. Errors and Explanations EAS Nitpicking # Saru beams down to the planet during red alert. Deflector shields don’t automatically activate when Red Alert sounds. (If they were active, Saru could have programmed to create a gap for the transporter beam to pass through while leaving the rest of the shields raised. # Tilly and Burnham have no knowledge at all about the biology of the mysterious Ba'ul. It is just an assumption that the lifesins not belonging to the Kelpiens are actually the Ba'ul. Or an educated guess! Nit Central # Francois Lacombe (Franc0is) on Thursday, February 28, 2019 - 2:37 pm: Why are the Ba'Ul keeping the Kelpien around? If they are so afraid of their evolved form that they are willing to kill anyone showing signs of reaching it, why not just exterminate them all? They absolutely have the means to do it, and have shown the will to do it, so why don't they? SeniramUK (talk) 12:52, January 12, 2020 (UTC) They need the Kelpiens to suffer for the sins of their ancestors. # Discovery's sensors are unable to find Saru through the Ba'Ul base's shields. Fine. Why can't they pinpoint the location of his transmissions when he contacts Discovery? They are recieving those transmissions, which means the transmitter is visible to them, they should be able to locate it without any trouble. SeniramUK (talk) 12:52, January 12, 2020 (UTC) He probably modified it to disguise his location from the Ba'ul, while transmitting on a narrow beam. Category:EpisodesCategory:Discovery